La construcción del amor: Piccolo y Kalula
by Maru123
Summary: Hola amiguitos, los invito a leer esta reflexión acerca de un OC que me gustó mucho y de Piccolo, para más información solo entren


Hola a todos, mi nombre es María Eugenia pero de cariño me dicen Maru, hace unos días estuve leyendo un fanfic que me llamó mucho la atención y quedé maravillada.

Debo confesar que no soy fanática de este personaje Piccolo, mis favoritos siempre fueron Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks pero al leerlo me hizo un cambio de chip jeje. Quedé tan emocionada que decidí buscar a la autora y pude hacerlo, ahora somos amigas!

Lo que voy a dejar a continuación es una reflexión, un punto de vista de la evolución sentimental de estos personajes (Alerta spoilers! Quedan advertidos!)

* * *

La construcción del amor: Piccolo y Kalula (Tomo 1)

En una noche en la montaña Paos, luego de recibir una noticia importante por parte de Herion, hace que Kalula no logre conciliar el sueño y para calmar su ansiedad y nervios, opta por salir a caminar un rato por el bosque.

Mientras que ella se hallaba contemplando las estrellas desde lo alto de un árbol, en su camino se topa con Piccolo y ambos tienen una conversación un poco interesante; ella deja en evidencia sus nervios al saber que volverá a ver su familia y que no sabía si ellos la reconocerían dado al tiempo que había pasado, algo que Piccolo no logra entender a fondo el porque de sus inseguridades.

_-"Dime ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? volverás a ver a tus hermanos, deberías estar feliz"_

_-"Créeme que lo estoy pero tengo muchas dudas en cuando me vean."_

Kalula manifiesta que teme que se hayan olvidado de ella y que no estaba segura si podría reconocerlos y viceversa por lo Piccolo le dice que oyendo las molestas conversaciones de Gohan, le asegura que las personas no olvidan tan fácilmente y que aunque cambien por fuera, por dentro hay cosas que seguirán siendo iguales.

Ese fue el primer gran consejo que le dio Piccolo a Kalula, dando a entender que no debía dejar que sus inseguridades la abrumaran, recordándole de cierta forma a sus padres ya que en su momento le habían dicho las mismas palabras.

_–"Tienes razón, debería ser mas optimista y pensar que todo estará bien."_

Y en este capítulo, podemos apreciar por primera vez una pequeña cercanía entre ellos que, por muy lejos de ser romántico, fue por mera casualidad.

La persona más importante para Piccolo;

Cómo ya todos sabrán, Piccolo es uno de los personajes principales dentro del manga como en el animé en el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus correspondientes secuelas.

Es un namekiano que surgió tras ser creado en los últimos momentos de vida de su padre, siendo su reencarnación actual. Aunque en un principio fue el archienemigo de Goku, con el paso del tiempo fue haciéndose menos malvado hasta finalmente convertirse en un ser bondadoso y miembro de los Guerreros Z.

A través del tiempo, también comenzó a tomarle cariño a su discípulo Gohan, a quien veía como una especie de "vástago" y terminó formando un lazo de amistad, llegando a sacrificar su vida por él.

A pesar de su cambio gradual hacia una actitud heroica, Piccolo todavía puede ser grosero y confrontacional hacia las personas que estime tontas, inferiores o innecesariamente violentas, además es muy directo y honesto para expresar sus opiniones sobre una situación o un individuo, aunque se pueden considerar muy despectivo.

La cuestión es que Piccolo al haber formado un vínculo afectivo con Gohan, intentó asociarlo algunas veces con lo que sentía por Kalula.

Principalmente se puede apreciar que él empieza a sonrojarse cuando nota que Kalula es muy amable y sincera con él; ésto no solo lo hace sentir valorado por haber hecho bien su labor en ayudarla con su entrenamiento o contra los enemigos, sino que también lo hace sentir humanizado. Kalula no solo quiere agradecerle a Piccolo por una cuestión funcional del equipo, sino porque ella realmente valora su ayuda; porque no lo ve como una herramienta sino como una persona.

Poco a poco ellos empiezan a trabajar en equipo y Piccolo empieza a sentir que Kalula se vuelve una persona importante para él; no quiere que nada malo le pase, le ayuda a progresar en su entrenamiento, si pone en riesgo su vida, si la ve llorar, hasta que en una noche de campamento en el bosque le pregunta si puede llamarla Kaila, revelando que Piccolo siente la suficiente confianza para llamarla de una forma que significa mucho para Kalula.

_-"Has mejorado mucho como guerrera."_

_-"Eso es porque tuve buenos maestros pero cuando se trata de estrictez, tu eres el mejor candidato."_

_-"Tomaste una sabia decisión, bien hecho Kaila."_

¡Ups! Que situación más incómoda.

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Pues, sucede es que sólo nosotros y sus parientes más cercanos la llaman así. Tú eres el primer amigo que le habla con esa confianza."_

Kentaro, el hermano mayor de Kalula, tiene un gran poder de percepción y sabe lo que Piccolo siente mucho antes de que él pueda digerir estos nuevos sentimientos que le surgieron.

De hecho, Piccolo pasa por un estado de transición que, aunque tiene sentimientos de familiaridad por Gohan, con el tiempo se da cuenta que no puede relacionarlos con lo que siente por Kalula en un principio ya que la forma en que los manifiesta son similares pero no iguales.

Kalula es la primera mujer por la que él sí se preocupa y no es el tipo de preocupación cliché del príncipe que rescata a su princesa; sabe que Kalula es igual de fuerte que él o incluso superior y sabe que apenas puede ayudarla en algún problema personal y aún así, no puede evitar preocuparse por ella.

Cuando tiene fiebre se encarga de cuidarla, cuando ella es herida de gravedad él va a visitarla y cuando está en peligro, siente que está por perder algo valioso.

_-"Resiste, por favor..."_

Más adelante, se puede apreciar que Yamcha coquetea a Kalula llegando incluso a salir con ella en una ocasión y Piccolo siente algo que nunca antes había sentido: celos.

Él nunca manifestó celos por la relación que tenía Kalula con su mejor amigo Herion, nunca dijo nada al respecto, no hizo nada para evitar que ellos se vieran y no quiere boicotear ese vínculo. Nunca trató de desligarlos y tampoco sentía que era asunto suyo pero sin embargo, sí siente eso cada vez que Yamcha esta cerca de ella o cualquier otro muchacho.

Si analizamos bien el porqué de esos celos irracionales suponemos que es básicamente porque Herion y Yamcha tienen distintas personalidades y distintas funciones dentro de la trama, causando en Piccolo sensaciones diferentes.

No sabemos mucho acerca de este personaje, por lo poco que sabemos (más allá de ser el amigo de la protagonista) Herion es un muchacho gentil y amigable, que siempre está ahí para ayudar a Kalula en cambio Yamcha es todo lo contrario. Desde el principio intenta ligar con Kalula pero sin mucho éxito, algo que a Piccolo no le cae del todo bien, ya que debido a la inocencia de Kalula, él presiente que Yamcha no tiene buenas intenciones y no puede controlar sus emociones al verlos juntos, es por eso que motivado por sus celos una vez causó una pequeña discusión entre ellos.

Gohan (aunque no es tan intuitivo como Kentaro) se dió cuenta que su maestro estaba empezando a sentir algo por Kalula, le dice que Herion está muy lejos de tener sentimientos románticos por ella, y mucho menos de dañarla, solamente siente empatía hacia Kalula y la ve como alguien cercana a él.

Bueno, llega el día de la cita y éste debe ser uno de los mejores momentos de esta saga (Si, para mí es una saga y según ví en los comentarios de la historia, algunos les gustó bastante ese capítulo jeje) pero vayamos por parte.

Un día antes de esa cita, Kalula decide pedir un consejo a Gohan ya que él es la persona quien mejor conoce a Piccolo, le explica que dado a que él la ayudó en varias oportunidades, quiere hacerle saber lo agradecida que está con él con un obsequio pero que no sabe qué regalarle. Gohan, antes de responderle, decide tantear la reacción de Kalula para corroborar sus sospechas, ya que el hecho que ella preguntara por él, se preocupara y tuviera intenciones de entregarle un presente, le hacía creer que tal vez Kalula albergaba sentimientos por su maestro. Y ella solo le responde que le tiene mucho aprecio pero que dudaba mucho que él sintiera lo mismo y asegura que solo la veía como una compañera de entrenamiento.

Más tarde, la cita da lugar en la ciudad; al principio hay una tensión en el ambiente, lo que hace que sea una situación algo incómoda ya que Piccolo estaba molesto con Kalula porque Bulma y Milk supieron lo de la cita pero luego su atención cayó en otra cosa...

_-"¿Qué llevas ahí?"_

_-"Ah esto, ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que esperaras por dos días? Las aproveché para poder terminarlo"_

_-"¿Para terminarlo?"_

_-"Toma... Es la primera vez que hago uno, espero te guste..."_

_-"¿Para mí?"_

Él lo recibe, lo abre y... ¿Qué es damas y caballeros? ¡Exacto! ¡Un traje de combate nuevo! Eso sin duda sorprendió a Piccolo, ya que no esperaba ese gesto de su parte y al final termina aceptándolo.

Al terminar la cita, ambos se despiden de una forma algo particular; aún resulta ser un misterio como es que Piccolo consiguió ese broche pero bueno; él se lo entrega para que Kalula pueda recogerse el cabello, ella se lo agradece de manera tierna, prometiendo cuidarlo y Piccolo, controlado por sus impulsos, intenta acercar su rostro al de Kalula y ella... Solo le da un beso en la mejilla...

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE CERCA ESTUVO! ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO KALULA!? ¡TE ODIO! Nah mentira, te adoramos Kalula-chan :D

Pasan los días y notamos que ninguno de los dos hacen mención acerca de la cita, era un poco embarazoso y extraño hablar de ello ya que ninguno de los dos sabían cómo manejar lo que había pasado al final de ese día y Piccolo no encuentra explicación lógica acerca de su comportamiento, cosa que le molesta mucho.

Aún disperso en cuanto a lo que siente concretamente, Piccolo recibe ayuda de la Deidad, quien por medio de sus poderes crea ilusiones mediante al deseo de su corazón y él se da cuenta que en todas esas imágenes Kalula está presente...

_"Llevas tiempo perdido en la confusión que ya no sabes ni quien eres o lo que sientes. Estas imágenes muestran el deseo de tu corazón, te están dando las respuestas a tus preguntas. Muchos confían en ti y tienes que aprender a confiar. Solo mírala, ella está ahí para ti, tienes ojos pero no puedes ver todavía, sabes que jamás te juzgaría y que ha sido la única mujer que se ha acercado a ti en varias formas. Podrás ocultarlo pero no puedes negarlo más, ya no lo reprimas y déjalo fluir…"_

¡Ya está! Le gusta Kalula y es inevitable.

_-"Por fin me he dado cuenta de que ella… Me gusta…"_

Y aunque quisiera no tener esos sentimientos porque lo hacen sentir vulnerable o meramente porque su orgullo se lo impide, él decide aceptarlos.

Kentaro, quien se dió cuenta de todo, aconseja a Piccolo que debería decirle lo que siente pero él se niega a hacer eso porque presiente que si le confiesa sus sentimientos solo mostraría su lado más débil y eso era algo que él no debía permitir por cuestiones de principios, algo que Kentaro no queda del todo convencido pero de cierta forma lo comprende y que de alguna u otra manera, él sabe que Piccolo estará presente en distintas situaciones con su hermana.

Y ahora es que queremos hablar de ella.

La persona más importante para Kalula (parte 1):

Una vez que Kalula pasa tiempo en la Tierra, ella vuelve a ponerse en contacto con sus sentimientos y se vuelve una persona un poco más abierta y expresiva, entre ellos está su compañero de celda y amigo Herion.

Sabemos que al principio ellos tuvieron una relación algo complicada debido al maltrato psicológico de Kalula pero luego se convierten en compañeros ayudándose uno al otro, un ejemplo muy claro fue cuando Herion defendió a Kalula de ser abusada por Akuma y la ayudó a escapar, por desgracia fueron emboscados por un ejército y Herion se vio forzado a encerrar a Kalula dentro de una nave y enviarla a un planeta lejano, prometiendole que se volverían a ver.

Tomando en cuenta el gesto que tuvo Herion hacia Kalula, ella aprecia mucho su relación con él pero con el paso del tiempo, ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte y real. Si, los sentimientos de Kalula por Herion eran reales.

Dado que jamás había tenido tiempo de pensar lo que sentía, cuando lo hizo se dió cuenta que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Cuando se decide por confesar lo que realmente siente por él, Herion le da una respuesta que ella no esperaba

_-"L-lo que intento decirte es… Que yo… ¡Te quiero mucho!"_

_-"Yo también te quiero Kalula pero no de la forma que tu crees."_

_-"¿De que forma?"_

_-"Es decir, no de la manera que se quieren un hombre y una mujer"_

_-"Entiendo…"_

Ay, que feo...

_-"¿Quieres mucho a Kentaro y a los demás cierto?"_

_-"Si, por supuesto, son mi vida"_

_-"¿Y que dices de mi?"_

_-"También te quiero…"_

_-"¿No crees que ese sentimiento se parecen?"_

_-"¿Qué cosa?"_

_-"El amor que sientes por ellos y el que sientes por mi ¿No tienen similitud?"_

¡Dios, qué dolor, me da mucha pena la pobre Kalula!

_-"Ya lo sabias ¿verdad?"_

_-"Si, debo confesar que me agradó que me tuvieras en cuenta y me consideraras como un miembro más en tu familia"_

_-"Si ya lo sabias entonces ¿Ya encontraste a la persona más importante de tu vida?"_

_-"Así es…"_

_-"¿Esta aquí?"_

_-"No, no esta. Se encuentra en mi planeta y tú la conociste en una ocasión, aunque la considere como la persona que mas quiero, ignoro lo que piensa de mí."_

Por lo que Kalula, pensando en la felicidad de Herion, decide evitar llorar y dejar todo como está. Más tarde, ella necesita desahogarse por lo que pasó ya que tuvo que aguantar el llanto frente a su persona más querida y elige a Piccolo para hacer esto.

_-"Piccolo ¿Tienes un segundo?"_

_-"¿Por qué?"_

_-"Quiero pedirte un pequeño favor."_

_-"¿Un favor? ¿Y que clase de favor?"_

_-"Es solo por esta vez ¿Podemos charlar en la cascada?"_

_-"El día de hoy, le confesé a Herion que lo quería mucho…"_

Le dice que Herion quiso relacionar sus sentimientos por él por los de sus hermanos y que, aunque ella esté de acuerdo en que son algo parecidos, no cree que sean iguales.

Kalula dice que su amor por Herion fue real y que sus sentimientos de familiaridad no tienen nada que ver por su genuino amor por él pero que, al ver que Herion desviaba el tema y al confirmar que está enamorado de alguien más, prefirió decirle que tenía razón para no angustiarlo y no insistir más sobre ese tema

Ella tiene ganas de llorar aún sabiendo que Herion será feliz con alguien más, tiene ganas de llorar porque se siente incomprendida por Herion, como si su confesión no hubiese sido real y hubiese sido minimizada. Y aún deseando realmente que Herion sea feliz con esa persona, la deprime saber que su amor no es correspondido y Piccolo decide actuar con algo de tacto y calmarla, más allá que se estaba desesperando por sus lloriqueos, siente una gran incomodidad al verla llorar sin entender la razón.

Más adelante, cuando Kalula decide ir a confrontar a Zira sola, podemos ver dos cosas;

Primero hay una conversación entre Piccolo y Herion, él confiesa que estaba preocupado por volver a ver a Kalula después de lo que pasó y dice que él estaba consciente de que los sentimientos de Kalula por él no eran exactamente iguales por los de un familiar, que él prefirió decirle eso para que ella pudiera canalizar sus sentimientos a otra forma pero que aún así sabía que ella lo quería de verdad.

También confiesa que le entristece ver que los sentimientos de Kalula por él la desviaron de encontrar a ese ser querido y temía que ésto pudiera afectar de alguna manera su amistad con ella por lo que Piccolo le responde que no debe preocuparse por eso ya que Kalula aceptó su decisión de una manera correcta y sensata.

Más adelante se puede apreciar una conversación entre Kalula y Herion en el templo sagrado, y luego de haberse desahogado esa vez y poder entender lo que es mejor para todos, ella logra ver a Herion como un amigo, como a alguien cercano, tratando de quererlo como se quiere a un familiar.

¡Y con que madurez ella trató ese tema, por Dios! Yo me hubiera puesto a llorar!

La persona más importante para Kalula (parte 2):

Conociendo como fue la evolución de los sentimientos de Piccolo hacia Kalula, nos queda por entender como fue la evolución sentimental de Kalula hacia Piccolo porque por momentos nos da a entender que Kalula temía albergar sentimientos por él y que fue un descubrimiento demasiado rápido cuando en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Hay que repasar algunos hechos.

Desde el principio Kalula fue muy agradecida con Piccolo por haberla ayudado y haber estado ahí en distintos hechos; cuando progresó en su entrenamiento, cuando fue manipulada por Akuma por la maldición, cuando se transformó, cuando escapó por temor a lastimar a sus amigos, cuando Zira apareció, por nombrar algunos ejemplos...

Siempre tuvo en cuenta que esas circunstancias pudieron haber terminado en tragedia si no fuera porque Piccolo puso de su parte, poco a poco el vínculo entre ellos no solo se limitó a evitar las posibles catástrofes de Akuma sobre la Tierra sino que además, se ayudan porque la confianza es mutua.

Cuando descubrimos que Piccolo está enamorado de Kalula, no podemos evitar ver ese amor entre ellos como algo controversial; ya que Piccolo siendo un Namekusei no es lógico que sienta algo especial por una mujer ya que en su raza no existen y por su naturaleza asexual. Y que por ese estereotipo pareciera que Kalula no tiene interés en él pero no es tan así.

Cuando Piccolo es secuestrado por Zira y cuando Kalula descubre sobre su verdadera identidad, se siente muy responsable y triste por lo ocurrido por lo que pide hablar a solas con Gohan en el templo sagrado

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Kalula le pide disculpas a Gohan por lo que le pasó a su maestro ya que por su culpa Piccolo fue secuestrado, resultó herido y es consciente de lo mucho que él lo quiere y es ahí cuando Gohan decide sacarse una duda de su cabeza.

_-"Kalula, necesito que me respondas algo con total sinceridad ¿Sientes algo especial por el Sr. Piccolo?"_

Y en medio de un mar de lágrimas ella responde ...

_-"Asi es Gohan... Estoy enamorada de Piccolo..."_

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN! DESPUÉS DE CUANTOS CAPITULO POR FIN LO DIJO!

Bueno, la cosa es que una vez que Kalula es sincera con Gohan, él le aconseja que debería decirle lo que siente pero ella no está segura ya que, ignorando por completo que Piccolo ya había desarrollado sentimientos por ella, piensa que decirle lo que siente haría que Piccolo se molestara con ella o incluso llegara a burlarse y como en ese momento ella todavía tenía presente el recuerdo del rechazo de Herion hacia ella, Kalula no descarta la posibilidad de que Piccolo haga lo mismo y que por esa razón no le dirá nada.

Luego vemos que Kalula va a confrontar a Zira sola con el fin de liberar a Piccolo y luego de una dura pelea, lo logra.

_-"¡Piccolo…! ¡Te quiero!"_

Y después de eso vemos que Piccolo está nuevamente reunido con Goku y los demás y... Siente que debería decir algo al respecto...

_— "Fuiste muy valiente. Intenté acabar contigo pero de alguna forma te las ingeniaste para traerme de vuelta."_

_-"Prometi proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi y eso haré."_

_-"Desde que nos conocemos, por lejos, ha sido tu accionar más impecable."_

_-"Gracias..."_

_-"En cualquier caso, lamento lo que te hice."_

_-"No fue tu culpa, estabas bajo el control de Zira. No podías hacer nada. Pero nada es demasiado alto cuando se trata de proteger a alguien."_

Y Piccolo, no muy conforme con su respuesta, le pide que le diga la verdadera razón de por qué hizo lo que hizo, de porqué fue a salvarlo sola sabiendo que era muy arriesgado.

_-"Porque te quería de regreso con nosotros, no podía estar tranquila saber que estabas en las manos del enemigo y tambien... para pedirte disculpas. Ahora que sé que Zira es parte de mi, yo fui quien te lastimó y casi acabo con tu vida..."_

_-"Tonta... Aunque me ataques tú o cualquier otra persona, mi cuerpo no es tan débil como el de los humanos, asi que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."_

Y cuando una vez que todo está resuelto, Kalula se encuentra dividida en tomar una decisión en que definirá todo: regresar a su planeta o quedarse en la Tierra pero vayamos de a poco.

Después de la destrucción de Akuma, todos se encuentran la corporación cápsula en plena celebración por la victoria y Piccolo está con mil cosas en la cabeza pensando en lo sucedido recientemente; había besado a Kalula...

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ESE SIN DUDA FUE EL MOMENTO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO, LO QUE TODOS HABIAMOS ESPERADO!

Él claramente está canalizando sus sentimientos de otra manera y se da cuenta que no puede ver a Kalula como lo hacía antes. Y luego de una pequeña conversación, sucede otro hecho maravilloso...

_-"Te quiero Piccolo..."_

Después de eso, Kalula se retira tras el llamado de su hermano, para no obligar a Piccolo dar una respuesta inmediata, para que pueda procesar sus sentimientos y que, si él lo desea, hacer como si nada.

En varias oportunidades, Kalula agradece que Piccolo esté ahí con ella, que se preocupe porque cuando ella está con él Kalula se siente más segura y confiada.

_-"Tenia qué, Piccolo... No podía soportar verte en peligro sin hacer nada... Y lo volvería a hacer sin importar mi estado..."_

Y es que, tal como había dicho Herion, los sentimientos de Kalula hacia él la abrumaron y no le permitieron darse cuenta que como Piccolo se estaba volviendo cada vez su persona más preciada.

De hecho, es por esto que tanto Kentaro como Gohan (Sin mencionar también Vegeta que por más orgulloso y arrogante que es, no es ningún tonto) y un poco también Herion le insisten a Piccolo en que le diga a Kalula sus sentimientos; sin duda ellos tres fueron de gran ayuda y podemos ver las caras sospechosas que ellos ponen cada vez que ven a Piccolo y Kalula juntos.

Ellos saben lo que ambos sienten y actúan como los medios que necesitaban los dos para reaccionar

Casi al final podemos observar claramente que el deseo de Kalula se había vuelto realidad, había recuperado a su familia perdida y su planeta estaba otra vez en el mapa pero había un asunto sin resolver: su incipiente amor por Piccolo.

Anteriormente la Deidad le había explicado que como ambos estaban pisando un terreno desconocido y estaban experimentando la naturaleza del otro, la clave para ver resultados era tener paciencia. Pero eso era algo del que ya Kalula no disponía, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más debía esperar y que estaba considerando la idea de marcharse.

_-"¿Sabes qué pienso, Herion? Pienso que la distancia puede avivar el amor de las personas."_

_-"… Eso, o puede alimentar el olvido, Kalula._

Y tras darle la noticia a Piccolo, él se pone realmente triste al enterarse de eso.

_-"¿Sabes Piccolo? He pensado en volver a mi planeta un tiempo…"_

_-"¿No estás cómoda aquí?"_

_-"En realidad, creo que sería bueno que me alejara de este lugar, al menos una temporada."_

Aunque Piccolo no le haya caído bien la noticia, él piensa que está en todo su derecho a tomar las riendas de su vida. Ya que ahora, Kalula era totalmente libre e independiente de tomar decisiones.

_-"… Entiendo."_

Algo que también queremos destacar es que cuando Kalula fue rechazada por Herion, ella no recurre a ninguna de sus amigas sino a Piccolo.

Porque sin darse cuenta él se volvió su apoyo, su compañero, su consuelo, se convirtió en la persona más importante para ella. Y no solo lo quiere porque ella también lo quiere.

Días previos antes de la cita, Piccolo se había quejado que Kalula se quedaba dormida en los entrenamientos y cuando recibió el obsequio se dió cuenta el trabajo que le había costado hacer ese traje para él y el tiempo que le había tomado terminarlo.

_-"Ahora comprendo porque se quedaba dormida en los entrenamientos."_

Ella le dice que después de lo que pasó con Herion estaba triste pero luego de haberla escuchado, recuperó su ánimo.

Durante la última batalla en la que Kalula se transforma en un semi dios, es Piccolo quien le da la fuerza para terminar. Lo que sabemos en esta saga, el poder de la llama del dragón rige por la voluntad y el amor por su portador y es realmente simbólico que Kalula saque todo su potencial escondido cuando ve que Piccolo intenta ayudarla, aunque sea solo un poco.

Conclusión:

Dragon ball es sin duda una de las mejores obras de Akira Toriyama y, aunque esté regido y sea parcialmente famoso por sus legendarias peleas, tiene buenas enseñanzas.

Goku nos enseñó que nunca hay que darse por vencido por más difícil que parezca situación, Vegeta nos enseñó dejar el lado el orgullo para proteger a sus seres queridos, Gohan nos enseñó la importancia de los estudios y como con esfuerzo y dedicación te puedes convertir en alguien importante, Krilin nos enseñó el valor de la amistad con el paso de los años, Goten y Trunks nos enseñó que trabajar en equipo siempre es mejor, por nombrar algunos ejemplos.

Y en este caso, podemos hablar de grandes valores.

En primer lugar Kalula nos da una valiosa lección sobre cómo reaccionar sobre un amor no correspondido, mostrándonos que está bien llorar, que es lógico sentirse angustiado pero que aún así desear la felicidad a esa persona es la decisión más justa y noble.

Y no solo eso, esta saga canónica nos enseña que después de eso, hay que seguir adelante y dejar a esa persona ser libre.

Kalula, a pesar de ser solamente un personaje canónico, no quiere esperar a Herion toda la vida hasta que se enamore de ella. Ella recupera su ánimo y decide buscar la mejor forma de quererlo.

Y para finalizar la lección que más transciende entre Piccolo y Kalula es como poco a poco ellos se van queriendo desarrollando un vínculo afectivo; Piccolo no se enamoró de ella a simple vista, sino que se enamoró después de conocerla así como Kalula empezó a tomarle cariño sin darse cuenta que Piccolo se volvía cada vez su persona más importante para ella.

Porque como habrán leído seguramente muchos en los libros; el amor no se encuentra, el amor se construye.

* * *

Y así amigos terminamos con esta larga reflexión de esta maravillosa historia, esto está aprobado por la autora. ¿A ustedes que les pareció está historia? Dejen sus comentarios y agradecería si alguien puede aportar algo sobre el actor que presta su voz a Piccolo para saber qué opinión tiene o incluso si ya leyó está historia


End file.
